vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuxedo Mask (manga)
Summary Mamoru Chiba was orphaned as a young boy at the age of six. He was shown to be somewhat reserved and had a dream of becoming a doctor. He is later revealed to be the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, Sailor Moon (AKA Princess Serenity)'s lover in the past. He fought alongside her throughout four of the story arcs, and it was revealed in the Black Moon Arc/Sailor Moon R that he would rule a new Silver Millennium on Earth alongside Usagi, who would be his queen. He is the first one killed and corrupted by Sailor Galaxia in Stars. Later, he is killed by Sailor Moon and revived. The manga closes with the two getting married. Naoko Takeuchi has stated that he is the stand in for Sailor Earth, and that the Earth is the planet he protects. His name itself is a pun on 'local protector.' Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Possibly 5-A | High 4-C | High 4-C | 3-B | Unknown Name: Mamoru Chiba (Darien in the English dub), Tuxedo Mask Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Male Age: 17-19 years old Classification: Human Attack Potency: Unknown. Possibly Large Planet level (Did not seem impressed by Sailor Moon's Ultrasonic Crying) | Large Star level (Could easily threaten Post-Serenity Sailor Moon) | Large Star level (Comparable to Queen Metallia and First Arc Sailor Moon, stronger with Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber) | Multi-Galaxy level (Golden Crystal is Comparable to Silver Crystal) | Unknown Speed: FTL. Possibly Massively FTL+ (Faster than Pre-Serenity Sailor Moon, Dodged Venus Chain) | Massively FTL (Faster than Civilian form Hotaru) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than Second Arc Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon), Trans-Time Telepathy gives resistance to speedblitzes | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Chibi-Moon and Amazon Senshi | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class XTJ (Can Harm Fully Awoken Sailor Senshi with physical strikes) Durability: Unknown. Possibly Large Star level (Briefly survived after being hit by a serious attack from Kunzite) | Large Star level (Easily Took the Attacks of the Sailor Senshi) | Large Star level (Survived the Supernatural Beast Hands Technique), Extreme Pain Resistance | Multi-Galaxy level (Golden Crystal is comparable to Silver Crystal) | Unknown Stamina: Fairly high as he can perform powerful attacks without looking tired (such as at the end of the Dream Arc). Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: The Golden Crystal, which was his Sailor Crystal and the companion to the Silver Crystal. It is powered by his Courage and Willpower and grants him resistance to all manner of haxes such as reality-warping or probability manipulation, and gave him an extremely high pain tolerance. He used it to destroy the Dead Moon in the Earth and Moon dream along with Sailor Moon. http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Golden_Crystal Intelligence: Very intelligent. He was studying to become a doctor and went to a prime school in the United States to continue his studies in Stars. Has showed good tactical abilities before, such as using crowdsourcing to help find the Silver Crystal. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dexterity:' He is fairly skilled in performing his attacks. *'Psychometry:' Mamoru can sense information from touch. By placing his hand against the Earth he was able to search the entire Earth for specific people. He was able to see memories by touching Chibiusa. He can also use this power to heal injuries or give people a shock. *'Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber:' Tuxedo Mask unleashes a blast of energy from his hand, powerful enough to cause Rubeus to flee and kill Emeraude. *'Eye Beams:' As Dark Prince Endymion he was able to shoot beams from his eyes that could brainwash people or teleport objects *'Trans-Time Telepathy:' The Golden Crystal allows Mamoru to send information and power to his past self, aiding his past self if he needs it. Key: Pre-Resurrection | Dark Prince Endymion | Post-Resurrection | Golden Crystal Unlocked | Lambda Mamoru and King Endymion Note: More info at WikiMoon: *http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Tuxedo_mask (his alter ego) *http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Prince_Endymion (his past self) *http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Mamoru_Chiba (his civilian identity) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Cane Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier